With the rapid development of liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal panels are applied to small-sized products such as smart watches and smart bracelets. MIP panels are commonly used for the smaller-sized products and have a small size and a smaller-scaled driving circuit. In the MIP panels, the driving circuit can be arranged in a limited space, and the normal operation of the display panel is ensured.